Un día como cualquier otro en la pensión Asakura
by JayK89
Summary: HoroxRen, yaoi, shonen-ai. One-shot. Intento de humor.


Aclaración: Shaman King no me pertenece, solo tome los personajes prestados por un ratito para divagar un poco sin fines de bla bla

Esta "historia" es un HoroXRen o pretende serlo, esto significa que es yaoi o pretende serlo, por lo que homofobicos ya saben que hacer... ¡LARGO!

Esto es una locura que escribí por el mero hecho de escribir algo en una noche de insomnio. Intenta imitar al humor y lo elocuente mas no lo logra, asi que advierto de antemano, no soy portadora del don de la escritura y la historia puede ser deplorable.

En cuanto a advertencias, ninguna en realidad, no hay ni siquiera un mísero besito, la clasificación va por las dudas no mas.

Bueno, dejo de desperdiciar sus preciados tiempos para que puedan desperdiciarlo en mi pseudo-historia :D

**Otro día como cualquier otro en la pensión Asakura**

Ambos se escudriñan sin mover un músculo, una quietud general y absoluta los envuelve, ni una molécula parece atreverse a mover y el tiempo pareciese haber sido congelado en esa escena. Glaciares dorados empuñando su kwan Dao versus infiernos negros listos sobre su tabla de snow.

Una brisa da la cara y se atreve a terminar con la quietud, moviendo las hojas de los árboles y acariciando sus cuerpos como tratando de apaciguarles, mas falla miserablemente.

-¡Basón!

-¡Koloro!

-¡POSESCIÓN DE OBJECTOS! - gritan al unísono, y todo comienza una vez mas. Descargas de furia, demostraciones de poder en una lucha por superioridad tan repetitiva y ya sin gracia, al menos para todos los que no esta participando en ella no es mas que la misma vieja historia.

-¡Ríndete gusano! - exclama un Tao aplicándole una llave a un Horokeu que intenta liberarse, kwan Dao y snowboard abandonadas ya en la hierba, espíritus suspirando en resignación mientras la pelea espiritual que se extendió por una hora y algo ahora se torna lo que realmente es y siempre será, una riña infantil.

-¡Nunca chino con complejo de gatúbela! - escupió el norteño mientras se soltaba y le propinaba un golpe en el estomago al recién insultado.

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE HIELITO? - grita el Tao recuperándose rápidamente dispuesto a hacer al otro pagar su idiotez.

-Lo que escuchaste, GA TI TO ¡con curvas de MUJER! - sacándole la lengua a su interlocutor y haciendo gala de su madurez Horo se dispone a esquivar una patada voladora dirigida hacia su cabeza.

-¡Morirás por haber tenido el atrevimiento de compararme con un gato y una mujer en la misma oración! - El Tao recupero su arma y empezó a intentar cortar al Ainu en pedacitos.

-No entendí absolutamente nada de lo que dijiste minino - Horokeu volvió a sacar su lengua, la cual le hubiese sido mutilada si no se hubiese movido hacia atrás dos milisegundos antes.

-¡QUE NO USES ADJETIVOS FELINOS SOBRE MI PERSONA CONEJO DE PASCUA DESPUÉS DE UNA LOBOTOMÍA!

-Pero si pareces un gatito Ren

-¡QUE NO! - lanzazos largados al aire.

-QUE SI - esquivados a duras penas

-QUE NO - perdiendo su precisión a causa de la ira.

-QUE SI - Horo al parecer no valora su vida.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez - murmura Basón.

-¡QUE NO Y CALLATE O TE HARÉ MORDER EL POLVO! - Ren se detiene para respirar cansado y dirigirle la céntima vigésima tercera mirada de amenaza a su "amigo" subiendo el grado de amenazante amenaza amenazadora un poco más.

-¿AH SI? - la respuesta desafiante de un loco suicida.

-¡SI!

-¿QUIERES PELEAR? - Horokeu levanta sus puños.

-¡ES LO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO IDIOTA! - La poca paciencia comienza a llegar a su limite, limite el cual ya debería haber traspasado mil y una veces teniendo en cuenta de que hablamos de Ren Tao, y volvemos a una de las mas grandes dudas existenciales, como es que esta paradoja puede ser el único motivo de que Horo Horo siga vivo.

-¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS IDIOTA?

-AL UNICO IDIOTA QUE ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE IDIOTA PARA NO DARSE POR ALUDIDO CUANDO LE ESTOY HABLANDO CLARAMENTE A ÉL ¡Y LE ESTOY DICIENDO I-D-I-O-T-A!

-AL MENOS MI PEINADO NO PARECE UNA COLITA DE PELO ¡LUEGO DE VER UNA PELÍCULA PORNO! - y aquí termina el contenido apto para menores.

-¡TU DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS EN EL MUNDO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MI PEINADO! NO ME HAGAS REIR ¡plumero descerebrado cromáticamente loco!

-¡PUES MI PEINADO ES MUY COOL PARA TU INFORMACIÓN! ¡A LAS CHICAS LAS VUELVE LOCAAAAS!

-¿QUE CHICAS CEREBRO DE HIELO? NO HAY NINGUNA CRIATURA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE ANORMAL PARA QUERER REPRODUCIRSE CONTIGO Y ¡GRACIAS POR ELLO! QUE LA ABERRACIÓN DE TU CÓDIGO GENÉTICO SE EXTINGA CUANDO FALLEZCAS Y NO SE ESPARZA POR LA HUMANIDAD ¡CUAL CANCER DE LA EVOLUCIÓN!

-¡PALABRAS MUY GRANDES PARA ALGUIEN TAN CHIQUITO! - exclama Horokeu sosteniendo su mano a la altura de su cintura exagerando la estatura de Ren.

-¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL! ¡SOY SOLO CINCO CENTÍMETROS MAS BAJO QUE TU!

-¿USANDO ZANCOS?

-AGRRRRR! SE A-C-A-B-O AHORA SI MORDERAS EL POLVO.

Unos instantes después Yoh se asoma al patio para ver si los tortolitos habían dejado sus raras demostraciones amorosas de lado solo para encontrarse con un Ren haciendo a Horo morder el polvo, ¡literalmente!

-¡COME TIERRA COMO EL GUSANO QUE ERES! - Exclama un descabellado Ren con cara de psicópata y mirada completamente fuera de la orbita terrestre sentado sobre la espalda de Horo al tiempo que empuja la cabeza del mismo contra el pasto y le mete tierra a la boca. Una gota de sudor baja por la sien de Yoh cuando en un intento del Tao que meter tierra en la cavidad bucal del norteño, este lo muerde fuertemente haciendo que el Tao largue un no muy masculino aullido de dolor dejando en libertad a Horo quien se da vuelta rápidamente y le escupe los rastros de tierra en su boca directo a los ojos. El ardor es insoportable y el mandarín se deja caer boca abajo refregándose los ojos con sarna.

-Ren... ¿estas bien? no fue mi intención... lo siento - dice el snowboarder apoyando su mano en el hombro del menor, quien al contacto se da vuelta bruscamente y lo mira con sus ahora ojos rojos inyectados, picosos y llorosos.

-DIOS REN! - exclama Horo ante la chocante vista de película de terror.

-¡imbécil! - susurra Ren con cólera a medida que se le abalanza arriba y ambos se vuelven una masa intrincada de extremidades entrelazadas que rueda por el pasto emitiendo ruidos, gruñidos y quejidos de dolor mientras dos juegos dentales proporcionan mordidas a lo primero que se les atraviesa y arañazos, golpes y rodillazos son repartidos sin coordinación, haciendo de aquella escena algo impresenciable y confuso, sin poder ya distinguir quien daña a quien o como una columna vertebral puede retorcerse y doblarse en formas tan obscenas sin quebrarse. Aquella locura desbordante tenía que terminar e Yoh Asakura decidió ser el recipiente de cordura que la contuviera, aún así se hallaba algo confundido y perturbado, esperando que lo que estaba presenciando de veras no fuera el ritual de apareamiento de sus amigos.

La bola humana cuya cantidad de violencia con crecimiento exponencial superaba el limite físico tolerado por unidad de volumen, estaba apunto de implocionar para así transformarse en un agujero negro gigantesco que se tragaría al universo, cuando un liquido mágico fue vertido sobre los entes rodantes que ante dicho contacto finalmente se separaron terminando con la lucha, impidiendo justo a tiempo la ruptura del equilibrio universal.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!- gritaron ambos seres cada uno volviendo a su forma física separada e individual al tiempo que observaban a un sonriente Yoh Asakura, sosteniendo sobre ambos una cubeta que había contenido agua hasta hace unos segundos.

-La cena esta lista, jiji - comento un sonriente y siempre despreocupado Yoh Asakura.

-¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA Wiiiiii! ¡El último en llegar es un Ren! - grito Horo saliendo disparado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja olvidando todo sobre la pelea previa, y planeando como molestar a Ren durante la cena.

El Asakura y el Tao se quedaron en silencio mirando la puerta por la que desapareció el Ainu sin motivo, hasta que...

-Oye Ren

-Hmf

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Horo?

-¿Que te dijo Horo, Yoh? - pregunto el chinito lindo y mega sexy con su usual tono aburrido, aun mirando la puerta.

-Que tú eras un gatito uke - dijo Yoh sin quitar su sonrisa de estar bajo los efectos de estupefacientes, como si no hubiese sentenciado su muerte.

-¡KISAMAA! - fue el grito que se escucho a kilómetros a la redonda y una super técnica secreta patada voladora con la que Anna no podría ni soñar en sus sueños mas atrevidos convirtió a Yoh en el primer ser humano en salir de la atmósfera sin ayuda de tecnología alguna. Antes de ser incinerado por la velocidad que llevaba se pudo escuchar un.

-¡Ahora nunca sabre lo que es uke! - mientras cascaditas salían de sus ojos.

-Horokeu Usui - susurro una siniestra voz entre las penumbras del patio de Funbari - Disfruta esta cena, porque será tu última. - jajajaja JAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

ES EL FIN ^.^;

Bueno... espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Reviews por favor, aunque sea para pedirme que la elimine si?


End file.
